Juarez Gang
The Juarez Gang (1859-1884) was a massive group of Mexican outlaws under command of Juan "Juarez" Mendoza during the events of Call of Juarez and Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood. They were ruthless and violent men, not hesitating to kill under the slightest provocation. The gang took over an abandoned fort that Juarez turned into a lavish estate. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Sometime before the events of Bound in Blood, Juarez had sought to seek fortune after living most of his life in poverty. In 1859, he later started a small bandit gang, and his gang began to grow. Soon, Juarez moved into a fort that was used during the Mexican-American War. He then turned it into an estate and a base of operations for his gang. He also ran a whorehouse in Ciudad Juarez. Juarez later took in a young girl who fled her abusive father and married her. Juarez's main goal in life was to provide for himself and his wife, by searching for the Gold of Juarez, an ancient legend in the city. However, it soon became an obsession to Juarez. In 1866, Juarez, his wife, Marisa, along with a small group of men went to San Lorenzo. There, Marisa was captured by men working for an Irish businessman named Devlin. A trio of brothers rescued Marisa, and impressed by their skills, Juarez hired them to work for him. He promised a share of the Gold, as they too were seeking it. After an incident regarding a gun runner (who turned out to be Jeremy Barnsby, the commanding officer of the brothers Ray and Thomas McCall), Juarez's and the McCalls' trust began to shatter. Juarez planned on using the rifles (rifles that previously belonged to Union Troops killed by Thomas and Ray during the Civil War), to trade to an Apache tribe. The rifles were found to be useless, and in response to Juarez's trickery, the chief, Running River demanded that he had Marisa. Juarez, furious thinking Marisa betrayed him, left her with the McCalls and Apaches. Later, Juarez regretted his decision, and soon started to believe that Marisa was stolen by the McCalls (in reality, Marisa had fell in love with Thomas). Juarez headed back, and kidnapped Seeing Farther (Running River's son), Marisa, and William McCall. Juarez traded Seeing Farther to Barnsby for some horses, and headed back to his estate. Juarez told William that he and his brothers could fix everything and they could have a share of the Gold as long as William would tell him the secrets of the Medallion (which was the key to finding the treasure). William refused, and after catching Marisa giving William a revolver, ordered him executed. Thomas and Ray stormed the fort, Thomas getting horses, and Ray rescuing Marisa and William. Marisa, thinking William died, persuaded Thomas to leave with her, lest Ray kills them. Thomas reluctantly agrees. Ray, meanwhile, was fighting through the enormous mansion, and discovered Thomas had left. An enraged Ray followed William through an underground wine cellar, and Ray and Juarez got into an enormous gunfight. Juarez told Ray that they should fight one on one, to see who gets Marisa. Ray shot Juarez, and his body disappeared into a pool of water. Ray and William decided to leave. Call of Juarez: Gunslinger While not directly mentioned in the game, Roscoe "Bob" Bryant's Nugget of Truth reveals that Juarez swore an oath to exact revenge on the McCall brothers. He began to rebuild his gang, recruiting dozens of Mexican and American outlaws. Outlaws Johnny Ringo, Roscoe "Bob" Bryant, and Jim Reed joined the ranks of Juarez' gang. In 1868, the men were in a saloon playing poker against a young cowboy named Silas Greaves. Silas won the match winning a large sum of money and an old Spanish coin. As Silas and his two older brothers left to head back to Texas, Ringo, Bob, and Reed hunted down the brothers and lynched them wanting their money back. Bob put the Spanish coin in Silas' mouth telling him, "I won't have it said I left you with nothing boy." The three outlaws fled the scene. The branch that held the three brothers snapped under the weight, killing Silas' brothers. Their deaths resulted in Silas swearing vengeance upon the three outlaws, especially Bob. Call of Juarez Sixteen years after the three men left Juarez' gang, Juarez continued the search for his son (who had recently turned seventeen), and the medallion he thought was stolen from him. He enlisted the aid of Tom Manson, Ty Stewart, and the McLyde Brothers. The four men with the help of a few of Juarez's bandits, found their way to Hope, Texas, where Thomas, Marisa, Ray, and Juarez's son William Mendoza (aka Billy Candle), resided. Billy encountered the men after returning from a two year expedition, and wary of the men, avoids them. However as Billy was being chased by a group of men being paid by saloon owner Clyde Forrester, the hitmen raided Thomas and Marisa's home. The McLydes broke all of Thomas's fingers, and Tom put a round into his gut. As Thomas laid dying, they took his blood and wrote "Call of Juarez" on the barn door. The men then took turns "using" Marisa, under Juarez's suggestion and killed her too. The men later left; however, Billy stumbled onto the ghastly sight, and was caught by Ray McCall. Ray began a "crusade" against Billy, and all forms of sin. Days later, Billy headed to a ranch run by a man named Ferguson. Billy sneaked into the ranchhouse to talk to Molly Ferguson, but got caught. Ferguson let Billy go, but warned him that if he ever came back, he'd take his life. Gunshots soon rained down on the ranch as Manson, Ty, the McLydes, the Mexican bandits, and Reverend Ray attacked. Earlier, Ray stumbled upon the group of men who identified themselves as Texas Rangers. They explained that Billy was working with Ferguson, and is a horse rustler. Ray agreed to help them, and after shooting Billy, discovered their sinister plot. Ray gunned down the McLydes in a duel, and vowed to rescue Molly, after finding out Billy and Mr. Ferguson were actually innocent. Ray found Ty Stewart riding a stagecoach on a smuggler's trail near the Rio Grande, and gave chase. The stagecoach stopped at a small ranch, and let Ty off. Ty, remembering the stories of Ray when he was younger, tried to kill Ray, but was gunned down. Ray asked the dying outlaw who killed Thomas and Marisa. Ty only uttered "Juarez". Ray realized that an old enemy had his brother and his wife killed. Ray headed for Juarez. Meanwhile, Tom and a group of bandits found Running River (now Calm Water), and killed him. Billy returned and got captured. Billy woke up in a cell (The very same cell William was tied up in) and Juarez interrogated Billy on the location of the medallion, but wouldn't believe Billy's answers. He told Billy that if he doesn't find the medallion by sunset, he would give Molly to his men "for their amusement". Billy with help from a Mexican boy, found the location to the Gold of Juarez. However, Juarez and his men followed him, and attacked him, Juarez believing Billy had lied to him. Billy escaped and was rescued by Ray. Ray then descended into the caverns to confront Juarez. Ray guns down his men and wounds Juarez. Juarez told Ray that if he doesn't get the Gold by noon, he would torture and murder Molly. Ray then asks God for forgiveness for all of the sins he had committed, thinking he had failed in his duty as Reverend. Ray then headed back into Juarez and acquired two Rangers to replace his Quickshooters, and a Gatling Gun. Ray stormed Juarez's Alcazar, and gunned down the majority of the gang. Ray managed to fight his way into the mansion, and gunned down Tom Manson. Ray entered the cell that Molly was in. After trying to throw dynamite down at them, which he failed at, Juarez tried to burn them alive. Billy, however entered the fort and killed the few remaining members of Juarez's gang, and put out the fire. After gunning down Juarez in a duel, Billy head into the cell and rescued Ray and Molly. However, Juarez emerged and shot Ray, revealing he was wearing armor. Ray almost died, and Juarez and Billy got into a fistfight. Juarez was rendered unconscious. Ray meanwhile, barely alive, once again for the last time, sought forgiveness, and asked for Billy and Molly to be spared. Ray awoke to find Juarez pulling a knife out, and put a bullet into Juarez's head, killing the bandit, and ending his reign of terror. Billy and Molly then buried Ray in the cemetery near the Alcazar. Call of Juarez: The Cartel After the gang was destroyed, the stories of the gang, and the McCalls died out, but the legend of the Gold of Juarez remained a focal point in folklore in Ciudad Juarez. Over the years the Mexican Government had landscaped the area surrounding the fort, and flattened the land out, while the United States built a fence across the border to ward off illegal immigration. A wealthy man named Juan Mendoza became boss of a drug cartel, and used the Alcazar as means of smuggling drugs and weapons across the border. Some members of the Mendoza Cartel "acquired" a ranch on the United States side of the border, where an underground tunnel had been built from the Alcazar and the ranch. Juan's son, meanwhile, as a child had hoped to seek the Gold of Juarez (which had become a near obsession to Mendoza), but the gold was discovered by archaeologists and put into the Juarez National Museum. Juan Mendoza hired a group of men (including a weapons dealer named Antonio Alvarez) to breach a DEA building in Los Angeles, California, where FBI Agent Patrick Stone was investigating the Mendoza Cartel, along with the mysterious death of a DEA agent. A bomb was planted in the building and detonated, killing seven federal agents, and leaving one Eddie Guerra as the sole survivor. Members Juan "Juarez" Mendoza- 1830-1884. Leader of the Juarez gang. Carried two Volcano Guns, but also used a Peppergun and a Hybrid Gun. Ray McCall- 1827-1884- Hired gunman along with his brother Thomas. Thomas McCall- 1830-1884- Hired gunman along with his brother Ray. Tom Manson- died 1884. A Civil War veteran turned gunman. Was Juarez's right hand man. Ty Stewart- died 1884. One of the four men who were responsible for the murder of Thomas and Marisa. McLyde Brothers- died 1884. Twin hired guns, were the first members of Juarez's reformed gang to get killed. Roscoe "Bob" Bryant- ???-???. After leaving the John Kinney gang, "Bob" decided to work for Juan Mendoza in 1866. His first murder committed were the brothers of Silas Greaves in 1868. Johnny Ringo- 1850-1882. Joined Juan's reformed gang alongside "Bob" Bryant and Jim Reed. Jim Reed- ???-1882. Joined Juan's reformed gang alongside "Bob" Bryant and Johnny Ringo. Santos- died 1866. A Mexican bandit who had attempted to slit William's throat. Shot by William. Jorge- died 1884. A bandit who is never seen, but is heard talking to another outlaw, and both are gunned down (presumably by Ray). Pancho- died 1866. Mexican bandit that was tasked with security. Shot by a Comanche. Weapons Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood * Classic Gun * Ranger * Hybrid Gun * Volcano Gun * Quickshooter * Peppergun * Classic Rifle * Shotgun * Sawed-Off Shotgun * Dynamite * Gatling Gun * Knife * Any weapon acquired by Ray or Thomas Call of Juarez * 1889 Classic Six Shooter * Quickshooter * Ranger * Volcano Gun * Hybrid Gun * Six-Barreled Gun * Classic Rifle * Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun * Dynamite * Gatling Gun * Cannon * Knife Trivia * The Juarez gang is both the largest enemy faction in the series, and the only enemy faction to appear in two games. * Three members of the gang can be dueled in the Duel Challenges. They are referred to as "Los Banditos". * If the player shoots Juarez in the duel as Billy, he will still kill Ray and claim to have been wearing body armor the entire time despite it being an unguarded and lethal shot. * Category:Enemies Category:Factions Category:Call of Juarez factions Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood factions Category:Allies Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel factions